


Violet Marilyn Westing

by Alinia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Slurs, gender fluidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alinia/pseuds/Alinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet Marilyn Westing was more than most people thought, even if most people couldn't be bothered to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Marilyn Westing

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my best friend, Katie, who has always had my back and is an amazing person. 
> 
> Please note that I'm cisgendered, so I'm only going off of descriptions of what it's like to be genderfluid. If you have feedback or a different opinion, please let me know!

Violet Marilyn Westing was born July 14, 1994. The doctor checked "Female" and that was that. Violet's mother immediately swaddled her in pink skirts and purple dresses, and everyone immediately squealed with "Aww, she's so pretty!" and "What an adorable little girl!".  
Violet, growing up, was very confused. At first, she wondered if she was one of those "transsexual freaks" her dad was always going on about. So, Violet started referring to herself as a himself internally, and that was that. He started wearing more masculine clothes, replacing the pink dresses and purple skirts with black jeans and red button-downs. His mother thought it was a phase that his "little girl" would grow out of. And that's what made everything worse.

When Violet looked in the mirror, he wasn't sure what he wanted to see. Was him being a he a phase? Was he a she? Did he want to see long brown hair or short mussed up hair? Did she want to wear pink dresses or black tuxes to weddings? What was Violet Marilyn Westing? Was Violet a girl or a boy? 

Eventually, Violet decided that he was not a he, but she wasn't a she either. They were something in between, and that was fine. Whether Violet wanted to wear a dress that day or a button-down was entirely up to them, and that was okay too.

Eventually, Violet had decided to sit her parents down, and tell them about their discovery. Their parents weren't happy for their child, however.

"This is just a phase!", their mother cried out, hysterically at that.

"I knew those damn trannies would affect our kids!", their father bellowed. 

Violet had shook their head vigorously.

"It's not a phase! I'm more than that!", they had tried to explain.

 

School wasn't easy either. When Violet had explained to their two very best friends, Alice and Alex, a set of twins, their friends had been accepting but hadn't truly understood. Suddenly Alice and Alex were encouraging them to go to the LGBT club meetings, and to explain to everyone what gender-fluid was. Violet had tried, really, they had, to explain that they wanted to be more than that; they wanted to be a scientist or a dancer or an actor or some other childhood dream, not just a gender fluid person. That they had hobbies and interests all the same!

Still, Alex and Alice hadn't understood and often told them, "It's your duty!"

Violet wondered who would understand them. Their parents hadn't. Their teachers had said that they wanted attention. Even their two very best friends hadn't understood that:

Violet Marilyn Westing was a person, and that was that.


End file.
